


B!%@%

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Domestic Violence, Early Work, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When what started out as a way to spice up their sex life turns violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B!%@%

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with abuse and maybe even rape situations so you have been forwarned

It was supposed to be just a private matter with us. A role playing to spice up our sex life, which frankly I thought it was just fine but James or Lance said it was too vanilla. He read somewhere that a lot of couples did the role playing it was mostly like cop/prisoner or teacher/student. But ours had to be different it had to do with humiliation and what the other is most humiliated by, which for us was hard to find.

After trying several different scenarios from sex in weird places to actually sex in public and none of it even caused a pink tinge to our cheeks but the sex was absolutely amazing, all hot and dirty. We even tried the Slut routing where one of us dressed as a street whore and the other was to ‘pick him up’ but again nothing happened. It wasn’t until it was suggested that one of us be the ‘bitch’ to the other and be on call for any demand. I honestly never believed Kevin when he told me that it worked for him and Chris and that Kevin was the ‘bitch’. For us it wasn’t Lance but me that was the bitch and I absolutely loved it.

 

The first time it came to be is ingrained in my brain forever. 

“Alex,” Lance breathed out and it wafted in the air like a cool summer breeze  
“Yes,” I asked, I loved this man and would do anything to please him.  
“I have a new ‘game’ for us to play.” His deep southern bass voice washed over me like a warm wool blanket.   
“A new game?”  
“Yes, I was talking to Kevin and Chris the other day and they told me one of the things they did to keep their sex life from getting boring so I thought that maybe we can try.” He grinned and it was the fucking Hollywood Agent grin that you just couldn’t say no to.  
“Um, ok...what’s this game?” I had some trepidations but I just couldn’t say no to him.  
“Slave & Master with a little Bondage thrown in,” He grinned.  
“I guess but who’s who?’  
”Simple my little Slave boy. You are here to serve me and only me.” He said with such authority that I immediately was down on my knees, head bowed in subservience that I still to this day don’t know why I reacted that way.  
“Good little slave boy.”

 

That started it and now it’s no longer a game but a matter of life and death. Me, Alexander James McLean, fucking afraid of James Lance Bass. You heard me right. At first it started off simple with being tied to the bed while he fucked me ten ways to Sunday or giving him blowjobs in public places or even licking his feet. Now he has me tied up for days without any food or water and he gets to have his way with me at anytime he wants anyway he wants. I was fine with that part but what made me so afraid is that this went from doing it with love and respect to him having power with a major power trip.

I figure I’ll call Kevin while James is out of the house or even Chris but I think Chris is loyal to a fault to Nsync.  
“Hi, Kevin” I heard my voice shake and figure Kevin is gonna start in on the ole worry wart routine soon.  
”Yeah, Alex is that you?”  
“Yes, um…do you have a sec?”  
”Yeah, just let me go to my office away from Chris.”  
Great Chris was there, should have known they actually took the next step and bought a house together. They are practically married but both don’t want to admit to it.  
“Ok, what you want to talk about Aje?”  
”Well, you know how Lance talked to you and Chris about spicing up our sex life.” I was starting to feel just a little bit embarrassed here.  
“Yeah, I told him about Chris and I doing that whole S&M thing but why you asking about it?”  
”I think Lance has taken it to the extreme and it’s only been a few months.”  
”How extreme?” I could tell that the Father was coming out in him know.  
“Well, sometimes he ties me up and leaves me there for days without food or water and then he just uses me anyway he wants. I’m almost afraid of him.” I finally admitted that I was afraid of my own fucking boyfriend.  
“Does he actually abuse you as in hits you at all?”  
“Well it isn’t physical I would say more mental abuse. I just lay there and take it and let him do what he wants without a single protest. He keeps telling me that this is the only way we can be together is if I let him have his way with me, that I am just a drunk and druggie but I’m not…I haven’t since I went to rehab…I haven’t had one ounce of alcohol and I don’t do drugs not even smoke cigarettes anymore…and I just…” I couldn’t go on I broke down and cried like a baby.  
”Is here there now?”  
”No, but he is gonna be back soon, why?”  
”Don’t do anything different but I am gonna come and get you away from him.”  
With that he hung up before I had a chance to protest.

 

It wasn’t long after I got off the phone with Kevin that he came back. I immediately got into the position expected of me by him. On my knees, hands behind my back and head bowed. I even had on his collar that he got with a fucking leash to bout.  
“You’ve been a naughty boy Alexander. I know you called Kevin and told him about us.” He drawled in a way that used to turn me on but now makes my skin crawl.  
”No, Master.” I replied.  
“Don’t lie to me.” That was the first time he actually struck me. I don’t know what hurt worse my face or my pride. He didn’t stop. Soon it turned into body shots with a closed fist. I kept praying that Kevin would show up with the rest of the Boys and Marcus or any of our security.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember is waking up tied to our bed with ropes that cut into my wrists as I tried in vain to get up.  
”Master?” I asked  
”Yes, slave I’m right here,” He said in such a calmness that I started to get scared again. I couldn’t see him I think he put a blindfold on me but I did feel the bed dip as he moved.  
The next thing that happened is that he pushed him self into me with out any preparation, lube or condom. No matter what we always used a condom and lube.   
”Master, please stop” I begged with tears now flowing down my cheeks. He didn’t answer with words or any loving gestures but with quick hard thrusts that felt as if he was ten times his normal size and was tearing me apart both mentally and physically. I felt pain and not the normal pleasure form this intrusion. 

He kept it up with hard, deep thrusts and was relentless. As soon as I felt an orgasm approached he stopped till it subsided, than he start again only it was just a tad bit harder and deeper. He was going so hard and fast that the bed actually hit the wall on every thrust he did. I kept asking him to stop but he just told me it was for my own good. After about an hour of him relentlessly fucking me he had his release and got up and left me there; bruised, battered, and bleeding. I couldn’t move because he didn’t untie me. He just shook his head in disappointment and told me if I did what a good little slave is supposed to do; he wouldn’t have to teach me like this. 

I don’t know how much longer it was before Kevin got there but I was happy to see him but not happy about how he had to see me. I saw a look of disappointment and concern in his sharp green eyes. 

After he got me untied and in some kind of clothing he took me to his house where the police were there and took pictures of me and all the things that are wrong. I felt dirtier with them taking pictures that I did when Lance raped me. I told the detective all that happened and he just shook his head and made a tsk sound under his breath.

He had told me this happens a lot in gay relationships, especially when they get involved in the S & M shit that we did. I was just thankful for friends like Kevin and even Chris who told me he would beat the shit out of that boy and make him sing like a freaking soprano. I just smiled and told him not to bother. 

I was taken to the hospital where they had to do a rape kit on me to collect the evidence and was patched up. After all that I was tired and just wanted to sleep so Kevin and Chris took me to their house once again and tucked me in where I promptly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Today, I am just fine. I am with a new boyfriend who treats me like a King and I love it. Kevin and Chris finally did get married even if it’s illegal in the state of Florida but oh well they are happy. I am happy and you are all probably wondering who my new man is. Well it came as quite a surprise to me when he finally told me but it is none other than Backstreet’s own, Brian Littrell. 

We even adopted a little boy and his name is Thomas James Littrell-McLean. He is just like his daddies in that he happens to have Brian’s eyes and my hair. When he smiles it is just like Brian’s and we love him and I love him. We are even thinking about getting married ourselves but just isn’t the right time.

As for Lance he was sentenced for rape and was put into a mental health facility where he is the boyfriend to everyone there male or female. I guess what comes around goes around.


End file.
